


Silver fox

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "Come here."Declan did as he was told, crossing the room to kneel at Gray's feet on the rug, shuddering when a calloused hand slid around his neck to rest against his nape.





	

"Declan." 

It was half a command, and Declan dutifully glanced up from his phone.

Across the room, settled on the leather sofa, Gray's eyes were on him, silvery and sharp as knives.

"You need something?" Declan could do nothing to keep the little shiver out of his voice, setting his phone aside on the desk and climbing to his feet.

"Come here."

Declan did as he was told, crossing the room to kneel at Gray's feet on the rug, shuddering when a calloused hand slid around his neck to rest against his nape.

Returning his attention to the book in his opposite hand, Gray said, not bothering to meet Declan's eyes as he spoke, "You look exhausted."

"I have trouble sleeping." It was entirely true. "Especially when I'm alone."

"Hmm."

"Two weeks is too long for you to be gone."

Still, Gray didn't look up, his thumb idly stroking along Declan's jugular as he read. Again, he simply murmured, "Hmm."

Furrowing his brow, Declan twisted his shoulders a bit, Gray's thumb following the motion and settling in the hollow of his throat.

That got Gray's attention, and he looked away from his book to ask, "Feeling needy?"

Declan didn't dignify that with a response, and Gray cast a smile down at him.

"Still so stubborn?"

"Are you surprised?"

"You are your father's son."

Though Declan's eyes rolled, he climbed up into Gray's lap just the same, snatching his book away and tossing it aside onto the sofa before he threaded his fingers into ashen hair.

Though there was amusement in Gray's liquid-mercury eyes, he said, "If you want something, Declan, you need to ask."

Refusing to bend, as he often did, Declan turned his head to the side, bearing the column of his neck, dark skin marked with fading bruises just beneath the collar if his button-up.

"They're fading already?"

"Looks that way."

Undoing the top two buttons of Declan's shirt, Gray leaned in to mouth at soft skin, and Declan shivered against him, hands tightening in pale hair.

"I want new ones."

A nip to Declan's neck and Gray purred, "Is that how you ask?"

"Please?" Declan's voice was a low, soft thing, muffled into the fabric at Gray's shoulder, and Gray smiled, pulling him closer. "Daddy, _please_?"

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr came to me with a brilliant idea: Declan "melting under some silver fox's grip." Silver had me thinking gray, which led to Declan applying his very obvious daddy issues to Mr. Gray.
> 
>  Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
